Professors at hogwarts
by lucylovejane
Summary: new Professors? ok. new Professors with mental problems. not ok. rated T for minor swearing and kisses and ect.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POV**

"Attention students! As you know all students will be retaking their last year at Hogwarts so there will be no new students ,also I would like to introduce three new teachers and a new assistant teacher at hogwart this year" McGonigal announced as I looked around the the staff table and I only saw three new people: A tanned, muscular boy with raven black hair, he looked like he was from the mediterranean, a girl with frizzy, bright red hair that could of passed for a wasley, and a tanned girl with blond, no, _gold_ curly hair. she looked like a goddess. and she looked HOT Where was the fourth one? he must of been the D.A.D.A teacher, because the D.A.D.A chair was empty."this is Perseus Jackson, he will be your sword fighting coach." sword fighting? a low buzz went through the room as the mediterranean boy stood up. "and this is Annabeth Chase she will be teaching you greek and roman mythology" why in the world would we need to know greek and roman mythology? I thought as the hot one stood up "and this is Rachel Dare she will be helping with Divination," the frizzy haired wasley stood up and sat again quickly "and…." the new headmistress turned around " where is Professor Di Angelo?"

"I prefer nico" said boy that seemed to come straight from a shadow, thus making the entire student body jump.

"Profes- Nico will be teaching defence against the dark arts."

"DEATH EATER!" shouted someone on the hufflepuff table. silence. then everyone suddenly started talking at once.

"no, Profes- headmistress McGonagall would never hire a death eater!" Ron said innocently

"I don't think its Nico thats the death eater, LOOK!" hermione exclaimed while pointing at Professor Jackson. he covered up a black mark on his arm. The Professor got up, walked over to the headmistress and nodded, she nodded back. He stood up on the podium and yelled:

"SILENCE!" he waited for the students to shut up before he spoke again "I honestly have no clue what a death eater is but, Who in the right mind would want to eat thanos?" the four new staff members burst out laughing, when the hall stayed silent he quietly said: " you'll get it after a few lessons of mythology. anyway I'm so excited to be teaching you and I hope you all have a wonderful time in my class." we'll that was short. the headmistress stepped back up to the podium and said the typical no students allowed after curfew and yada yada… she also said something about the sorting hat and the Professors. then I realized that the Professors were getting sorted. Rachel was the first one up. She had gotten hufflepuff. Professor Chase had gotten Ravenclaw before the hat even touched his head. the same happened to nico, except he got slytherin. next was Professor Jackson the hat said judged him out loud.

"hmmmmm brave, very brave, all that for you mother? hmmmmmmm lets see the more recent memo- oh my- HOW?- oh- NO STOP. NOW. GETMEOFF. GRYFFINDOR. GRYFFINDOR! STOPPPPPPP!" you could hear a pin drop as the hat was taken away. yet Professor Jackson just walked away like it was normal. Professor Jackson was definitely a death eater.

**plz review for blue cookies (: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)**

**(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)**

**(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)**

**(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)**

**(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)**

**(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)**

**(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)**

**(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)**

**(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)**


	2. Chapter 2 burning blue cookies

**oops I forgot that I don't own percy Jackson or harry potter.**

**percy pov**

after the sorting hat put me in griffins door the headmistress gave a speech while I played with my wand it was 13 inches long and had mermaid hair as its core and it was made from a weeping willow. Annabeth's was 11 1\2 inches long with a owl feather core made from a olive tree. Nicos had a 12 1\2 wand with bone-marrow as core, made from a pomegranate tree. Rachel had a 11 inch wand with a unicorn horn as its core, made out of a magnolia tree.

the Professor clapped her hands and plates and plates of food appeared. I remembered the smell for making things blue:

"hoc caeruleum blue" I whispered while a spark of blue hit my food and made it blue.

"Percy." Annabeth giggled " you can't" *giggle* Nico and Rachel saw Annabeth giggling and stared at her, she didn't giggle often since we fell in tartarus "just make" *giggle* "everything"*giggle* "BLUE" Annabeth and Rachel said the last part together while Nico changed the food back to its original color.

"aversa pars" Nico whispered, hoping I didn't notice (but I did)

"no way my foods going to be normal. hoc caeruleum blue" I explained

"aversa pars"

"hoc caeruleum blue"

"aversa pars"

"hoc caeruleum blue"

"stop neeks, its his food." Rachael said sternly to Nico before he cast another reverse spell. Annabeth continued to laugh at my food choices.

**Hermione pov**

"what are the teachers doing?" I said watching the blonde girl giggle as the redhead settled the argument of (apparently) what color Professor Jacksons food was. In the end It was blue. the dumb blonde continued to laugh at the blue color. How was this stupid woman supposed to teach us? I noticed a bit of a tattoo on Professor Jacksons arm, I went over what the hat said.

"I think I've got it, he has a dark mark and the hat mentioned something like :all that for you mother. and how it was very brave. but then the hat started yelling when they went to recent memories so I think that he had a mother, and joined the deatheaters side to get her back, then when he did he left, the other death eaters and tortured him. then he isn't a death eater any more and it explains why McGonagall hired him! It all makes sense!" I said.

"wow Hermione did you find all this out by watching him eat the blue pork? or was it the blue mashed potatoes?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"I think it was the blue peas Ron." Harry said with as much sarcasm "HEY! their burning desert!" harry pointed out, I looked over, the four had some how brought 7 candles down and they were making a larger flame. I watched as the four put their juiciest strawberry (Rachel) or their creamiest tart (Nico) or their bluest cookie (you can guess this one) and a m 'n' m pack (annabeth). after they finished burning perfectly good food the candles, the candles floated back to their spots, leaving a surprisingly good sent (that didn't smell like burnt tarts).

"Bloody idiots"

**Thanks please review**


	3. Chapter 3 Miss Dare gets egged

**2 follows in 4 hours! you guys are too kind!**

**I don't own harry potter or percy jackson**

**Rachel pov**

I had a good night sleep, Nico, Percy and Annabeth did not. we were eating breakfast almost just after we gave our offerings to the gods, and Percy or Professor Jackson as one of the students called him (Annabeth Nico and I laughed our butts off) was drowning his blue pancakes with syrup. (he was on his third bottle) the I heard Annabeth scream, It was horrid, she sounded like her skin was being slowly peeled off and her blood was poisoned. She saw a spider. Percy the hero, killed It while Annabeth was pressing her back against the wall. The entire hall laughed at Annabeth for being scared of a spider. Then I blacked out.

**Harry pov**

When we reached the great hall we saw Professor Jackson covering blue pancakes with syrup.

"absolutely disgusting, look at all that syrup!" Hermione said, she didn't like the new Professors after they all laughed at her for greeting Professor Jackson and Hermione was extremely confused. Then we heard a scream, a horrible scream that could break glass. we looked over at the professors table, Professor Chase was screaming at something, while Professor Jackson killed it, as he was throwing the creacher in the bin we noticed how young he was. he was 18, around harry's age. The entire hall laughed as a tiny spider flew off Professor Jacksons hand and into the bin.

"I wonder why shes scared of Spiders." Ron said

"You're scared of Spiders." I pointed out

"Only when there 3 meters tall!" He countered.

Hermione gasped. I followed her gaze. Professor Dare had passed out and her face was in her plate of eggs. There was another Roar of Laughter, but it was short lived. Green smoke came out of Professor Dares mouth as she slowly sat straight in her chair. She started speaking in a dry raspy voice.

_children of the weaver shall have their prize, _

_the daughter of wisdom won't have a rest,_

_the son of the sea is forced to tell lies,_

_a child of nemesis has been put to the test._

with that been said she slumped forward into her plate of eggs.


	4. Chapter 4 Artemis and male hunter

**OH MY GODS! **

**thanks sooooooooo much for reviewing! and liking! and following! THANK YOU ALL!**

**may the gods **_**not**_ **blast you to pieces!**

_**Comments and reviews**_

_**Fairy Lori**_

_**Bwahahaha XD**_

_**That's exactly how I react towards spiders! **_

_**O_o Evil little daleks!**_

_you understand me_

_**Nooo! I want more story! Keep writing! The storyline is great and you're a good writer. I hope you continue this story. I wonder what will happen!**_

_aww thanks!_

_**This is great so far with a good plot! Words of advice: remember your sentence structure, capitalization, the way you spell different words, and punctuation. I hope you continue this story! Good luck!**_

_thanks! I will try my best._

**Ron POV**

I walked in my Greek and roman class, Professor Chase was sorting papers on her desk when she saw me. She walked over to me and gave me instructions:

"Ronald, please gather your stuff and stand on the side of the classroom. Tell your classmates to do the same." she said sternly

"Its Ron, Professor" I Informed her as I found a place by the wall. She took out a box from under her desk, she opened a drawer and put in velvet padding. then she began unloading the box. my eyes widened as she pulled out six daggers, four bronze and two gold. she placed velvet padding in another drawer, there she put a bow, a sword and arrows.

"Good morning class, please gather your stuff and stand on the side of the classroom like Ron is doing." she waited for the class to stand along the edge of the class. "Now that you're ready… _mutations,_" The tables moved to the back while twenty positioned themselves around the rooms "_marmor" _marble statues appeared by each of the twenty tables. "Ok class, now here are the twelve olympian gods, and some minor gods. Now take a table from the back and sit next to a God, that God will act as your godly parent."

" 'scuse me Miss, but what is a godly parent?" Maryam smith asked.

" In the myths, Gods would sometimes have children with mortals-, wait -muggles. these children are called half-bloods or demigods, A godly parent is basically a god that a biological parent of a half blood. Now go choose your table." she said.

I looked at different gods and goddesses. finally I decide on Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. "erm Ron?"

"Yes Professor."

"Artemis is a maiden goddess. she doesn't have kids." I stared at her blankly

"but all these girl are sitting here and you didn't tell _them_ off." I argued

"Well Ron, Artemis has her hunters, they are eternally maidens that swear off men forever and hunt monsters."

"Wait, Wait Wait, you're saying that if we sit here we can't have a boyfriend!" Abbie Nilser exclaimed.

"Yes. If you dont like this then sit somewhere else. it doesn't matter where you sit though, we'll be moving you around any way." The teacher informed us, I ended up sitting at Zeus area, Its overcrowded. we took a test to see how much we know. Hermione was sitting next to me at the Zeus table. she showed me her answers:

Greek God/Goddess of death: Hades

Who is Hera: Zeus' wife

What do you call the people that are half-god half-mortal: half-muggle

Who trains the people that are half-god half-mortal: Charon

The Professor collected the tests and called Malfoy in for detention. Harry snuck up and placed a extendible ear so we could hear Malfoy get detention.

**LINE BREAK**

when the time is right

"Harry! I can't hear what their saying!"

"then listen Ron!"

"How is Lucas?" the professor asked

"Hes good, but now he goes by Lucius Malfoy. he's posing as my father. but he still bullys me like a big brother should." Draco replied.

"haha, is Isabell alright?" **(know thats not her name but just **_**flow with it haters**_**) (that was a bit mean, Sorry guys)**

"she is fine, shes posing as my mother. her jewel summoning is getting better."

"wow. Hey did you see Luna? Must have been hard on her with the _child of nemesis_ part in the prophecy"

"Luna's a child of nemesis! but, but, but her mother died! thats why she can see the terrestrials.!"

"Luna was in the battle of manhattan, on kronoses side. she escaped the explosion on _the princess andromeda _on a lifeboat with a few friends, including clovis."

"is that why Lunas a bit, um, Loopy?''

"shes been through alot." there was a pause "mikrós drákos, what is this? It looks like a ear!"

draco scowled "its a extendible ear, some one has been listing to our conversation" he whispered into the ear "potter, you're so dead when my father hears 'about this." I heard the blonde girl, annabella laugh at this.


End file.
